The Real World Angel Grove Reunion Special
by pinkywriter
Summary: [SEQUEL to 'The Real World: Angel Grove'] Two months have passed for seven Rangers that lived in a home and had their lives taped. Has everything changed since then?
1. Enter the Real World Home

**Author Note**: Hey everyone! The long awaited and anticipated _The Real World: Angel Grove_ reunion fiction is starting now. If you haven't read the story (The Real World: Angel Grove) yet, I suggest you go read it before reading this part of the story. However, it was my first fic, so it everything was off and such, but I hope you all enjoy the reunion as much as I have written it all for you. **Be kind and review, _no flames please_**.

Several months now have gone by since the Real World: Angel Grove cast mates had been together. Everything had either changed or was still the same. However, some questions were still left unanswered. Many viewers, readers as well as other people were dying to know – _What exactly happened to all seven of them_?

Two months have gone by so quickly with the cast mates. Some haven't seen each other since the finale whereas others have kept in contact. On the other hand, some have moved in together some are back to where they started.

As the cameras panned around the Real World home, it was like yesterday seven former Rangers had entered the home for the very first time. VJ Celeste had arrived at the home to conduct the interview of the summer. This interview would consist of reuniting the Angel Grove cast and what they were up to.

"So, this is the infamous Real World: Angel Grove home, Kurt?" VJ Celeste Morrison said as she walked into the home. She walked around looking at its structure and its many areas of the home.

"Yes, Celeste. This is where the last group was. Everything now is a memory." One of the producers said setting up. Celeste sighed and plopped herself into her makeup chair. She got her hair and makeup done whereas her wardrobe specialist came in with her wardrobe.

Moments later, the home was converted into a studio. Work men started placing chairs in one part of the home along with some chairs labeled _Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kim, and Katherine_. The arrivals of seven former house mates were shortly to arrive. The crowd started to fill in the front of the home, only several were lucky enough to meet the cast as well as be part of the studio audience.

**Author Note 2: **I will try to update this as much as I can. Things will be very hectic these next few weeks.


	2. Whats Up

**Author Note: **Thanks for the several reviews guys, it means a lot. :-) Here's another installment. We left off at where MTV VJ Celeste Morrison had just arrived into the Real World: Angel Grove home. Now, it's the arrival of the seven Rangers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, but the concept. The characters as well as the usage of MTV or Power Rangers are not mine, so please don't sue. **_No flames please_**.

The time had gone so quickly for Celeste. She had just got into her wardrobe and dabbed some lip gloss on her lips before walking out to greet the studio audience. As seven former house mates sat in their seats, they waved to fans as well as greeted several of them.

"In 5…4…3…2…" The director said as he introduced Celeste as she stood in the walkway of the Real World home. Celeste had her microphone in hand and was in place.

"Angel Grove, home to many or is it? Hi, I'm VJ Celeste bringing you in depth with the cast mates of Real World Angel Grove." She began. As she walked around, the cameras panned around the home as she walked around. "This season of the Real World had a lot of drama and of course tears, but it overcame with friendship."

Celeste took her seat adjacent to the seven, "Welcome to the Real World: Angel Grove Drama, Tears, and Friendship." The crowd applauded as the screen showed several moments of the cast mates. As it returned, the cameras panned over to the seven house mates who were all sitting together.

Each of them had beaming smiles anticipating what was going to happen in the next hour. Adam clutched his wife's hand tightly as the camera had taken notice of the couple. The couple beside them was Aisha and Rocky who couldn't stop looking at each other. Dr. Tommy Oliver who was grinning like a Cheshire cat couldn't help but smile the whole time the camera was on whereas his two friends Katherine and Kimberly shook their heads in a giggle.

"So, how's everyone been since the finale, anything happen? Rocky let's start with you." Celeste said with a grin.

Rocky blushed a little and placing his hand on Aisha's knee. "Since the finale, I'm back in San Antonio teaching martial arts that range in the 12-15-years old." Celeste gave him a nod and he continued. "In fact, Aisha and I are hoping to live together soon."

"That's great!" Anyone else want to update us with their Adam? Tanya? You two have news for our viewers."

"Well, for starters. We're getting married!" Adam chuckled as he beamed at his wife who just jokingly elbowed him. "Actually, we're expecting our first child this August."

The crowd awed and cooed as they heard the baby news. Celeste congratulated them. As she looked at her notes, the notes had mentioned that the next segment will involve the _Real World hot seat_.

"What about the rest of you? Anything happen since the finale?"

"I'm teaching at Reefside High School." Tommy said with a grin. "I'm teaching high school students in science."

Celeste gently nodded at Tommy's comment. "Rumor has it that you hated science in high school, what possessed you to like it and later teach it?"

"Well, I guess things changed since then. I think in high school I was just a young guy that hated certain things in life." Tommy added.

"Thank you Tommy. Kim? Katherine? I understand you two have your own studios for gymnastics and dance."

"At the present time, yeah I do. I share it with my boyfriend Jason." Katherine mentioned to the studio audience. "Pretty much, the upstairs is the dance room whereas our bottom level of the studio is devoted to martial arts."

"I presently have returned to Florida." Kimberly smirked. "I right now co-own with a friend of mine down there. Like Kat, we're in the process of dividing our rooms up for dance, gymnastics, and martial arts."

"That's really great you two. Thank you to you both." Celeste said with a smile, turning over to Aisha. "Aisha, I understand that you're now in San Antonio instead of living in Burbank?"

Aisha smiled, "Well, that's partially true. I'm right now in the process of moving to San Antonio. However, no word has been exact when I'll be there." She gave a wink to Rocky and looked right at Celeste.

"Up next, we'll be having the seven cast mates with attitude in our infamous _hot seat_ as well some questions from the audience You don't want to miss this, so check it out. You're watching the Real World: Angel Grove reunion special on MTV."

As the show went into commercial, Aisha, Kimberly, and Kat hugged Tanya on a congratulations on the new baby. She gave them a smile whereas her husband received several congrats as well.

"Do you want a boy or girl Adam?" Rocky asked as he took a sip of water.

"Maybe a boy, we'll see." Adam replied, opening a bottle of water for his wife. Tanya gave him a smile as she looked over at him.

"Excuse me, can I request for a quick picture?" A young teenager said holding out her digital camera to the men. In agreement, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy stood behind the young girl as a crew member snapped their picture. "Thanks!"

"You all have five minutes left." The producer said as he walked into the green room.


	3. Hot Seat

**Author Note**: In this chapter, it will feature the Real World _Hot Seat_. I made this up; it's kind of like tag the person you want to put in the hot seat for some juicy questions audience members will be asking. If you would like to drop a line to any of the cast mates, feel free to PM me with your name and question.

_(Commercial break ends)_

"And, we're back with the cast of Real World Angel Grove." Celeste said as she stood in the corner of the room. "Our next segment will involve the _Hot Seat_. This part of the segment the seven of you will have questions from audience members as well as from those who have emailed us here at MTV. You have thirty-seconds to answer. Let's start with Adam."

The audience ohhed and ahhed as Adam sat in the chair which had a red beam shining over it. He sat there patiently waiting for a question.

"First question comes from a girl named Erica who is from Cincinnati, OH. She asks, Adam, before you met Tanya, who was your first crush?" Celeste asked.

Adam thought and thought. He made a face and thought again making the audience think he was thinking of answer, "I'm going with Marissa." The audience oohed as they heard his answer.

"Adam, choose someone." Celeste said holding her note cards. Adam pointed at Tommy who gave him a joking glare. Adam switched seats and took Celeste's place reading a card from a fan.

"Tommy, this question is from the girls at PWL. What were you thoughts when you first met Kimberly?" Adam asked as he looked at his note card. "You have thirty seconds."

"Hmm…" Tommy thought out loud. "I thought she was very beautiful and had this aura that she had about her that will never escape from my mind, but she has a very sweet and loving spirit about her."

A loud awe came from the audience as Tommy tagged the next person in the hot seat. The next person was Aisha who was asked about her experience in Africa which came from a young boy in Florida. Her response came with a smile which she stated that her experience was unforgettable. She mentioned that her help there was needed and was happy to help them. She tags her boyfriend Rocky next.

"Rocky, in thirty seconds, answer this question. This question comes from Jessa from Burbank. What is the first thing you look for in a girl?"

Rocky sat there in the hot seat thinking and pondering on how to answer the question. He loved Aisha very much, but didn't want to give too much information out about his current relationship. He looked at Aisha, "I think a woman's eyes are what are the most appealing to me. They tell you how they feel and say about her. I love especially her smile. Smiles can send me tingles down to my spine." He laughs. Slowly as the seconds ticked away, he tagged Kimberly into the hot seat. Kimberly stuck her tongue out at her friend and sat in the seat.

Rocky took Aisha's spot and he grabbed the next note card, "Kimberly, we all heard about Tommy's reaction about you, so this question comes from the girls of PWL again. Kim, when you first noticed Tommy – what were your _exact_ thoughts? Thirty seconds."

Kimberly blushed at the comment which caused her to take a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She gave a smirk and started with her answer.

"Do you all really want to know?" Kim asked with a smile written across her face. The audience shouted a loud 'yes' as Kimberly Hart took a deep breath once again before she answered Rocky's question. "Here goes…"

Kimberly crossed her legs and looked directly at the camera. "For those who are still curious, Tommy Oliver is the most gorgeous man that I ever had known. He was there for me since day one and from that day on, I was apart of me. Through and through, he has always been by my side until that day in 1998. Though, I'll say this again, I love Tommy wholeheartedly and always will. No matter what life throws at us, I will have him always in my heart." Kimberly winked and smiled as she walked over to Rocky's place. The next card was for Tanya who sat in the hot seat waiting for her burning question.

"Tan, this question comes from MTV's discussion panel. They want to know if you're willing to tell them about your night in Cabo." Kimberly said putting down her card.

Tanya giggled. "Where to begin with the trip to Cabo? I'll put it this way, it was loads of fun, but _what happens in Cabo, stays in Cabo_." She replied as she touched her little tummy. "Possibly this is a Cabo baby too, if you all want to know."

Celeste laughed and retrieved the microphone from Kimberly and mixed up the questions from the container which was labeled _HOT SEAT QUESTIONS_. As she slowly pulled the card up, the card was pink. This could mean one thing: either Kimberly had another question or this was for Katherine.

Meanwhile, backstage, a surprise guest was in the midst anticipating the reveal. Celeste gave a nod to the camera crew who had the television open for television audience questions. As the television was turned on, an eerie voice spoke into its microphone.

"This question comes from one of audience members at home." Celeste said as she read while holding her microphone. Little did Katherine know what was about to be her hot seat question of the evening. Kat sat there fidgeting her with her thumbs nervously as she waited. "This is from Jason S. in Burbank, CA. He wants to know one thing and only one answer only."

At first, Kat raised her eyebrow at the hair-raising question. She gulped hard and hoped the best for her answer. "Okay, he wants to know this question: Kat, if you were given a ring for any reason, would you accept it?"

The crowd gasped as they heard the words. However, the voice waited for her answer. "Katherine, you have ten seconds to answer me." The voice said from the television. Kat looked in disbelief.

"Ten seconds? That's not fair!" Kat exclaimed as she looked in fury. She was upset that all her friends had thirty seconds and she had only ten to answer hers. Celeste had motioned for the mystery guest to arrive on stage. The mystery guest had on a black tuxedo with a mask over his face.

"Hello mystery guest." Celeste said as she spoke to the mysterious looking person on the Real World reunion set. "Is there anything you want to tell our cast mate Katherine today?"

"Yes, yes I do." The mystery guest said talking strangely. Kat sat frozen in her seat. She was very nervous and curious on who exactly was the guest. The guest was given a headset with a microphone attached to it. He gently touched Kat's hand which she flinched away from. "Katherine Lynn, you have been my shining star since day one. You have shined like no other star and I want to know, will you be my wife?"

Kat raised her eyebrow to the unknown man that just asked her to marry him. Slowly, as the mask was revealed, she gasped and literally was put to tears. Jason placed the velvet box down and thumbed her tears. "It'll be alright. I promise." He kissed her softly and retrieved the black box. "Let's do this the proper way." He went down on one knee proclaiming his love to the woman he knew by the nickname as _Kitty_ and opened the box presenting her with a diamond crusted engagement band.

"You have ten seconds Kat." Tommy joked into his mic. Kimberly and the others laughed as Kim smacked his chest as they watched a proposal. Katherine gently nodded and teared again as the ring was placed on her finger. The two embraced as tears and applause filled the room.

"You're watching a very special but a beautiful surprise on the Real World: Angel Grove reunion special on MTV. Up next, there will be interviews solely on your favorite couples from this season. Don't miss out." Celeste whispered into her microphone.

The audience once again applauded as another commercial break was put in.

"We're engaged!" Katherine screamed as she flashed her engagement ring at her friends. They all smiled as the men high-fived each other. As the six congratulated her, Tommy patted his best friend on the back.

"Congrats bro." Tommy said as he had his arm around Kimberly as they spoke. Jason nodded and shook his friend's hand.

"That was simply mischievous of you." Kat said with a smile. She looked at her fiancée and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jason smiled and kissed her forehead. "I could've never done it without them." Kat looked at him in question but smirked. "You can thank your friends for this one."

"You guys!" Kat said with a giggle. "How'd you manage this without me knowing?"

"Simple, every time you were away, I'd go to the jewelry store just to check on a few 'things' for Jason." Kim said in reply.

"Yep, then you have your girls here setting up the plan." Tanya said clutching Adam's hand.

"Girl, look at the rock on your finger." Aisha said with a gleeful smile. "Screw the Heart of the Ocean, you got yourself a beauty."

"Hey, she's all mine!" Jason laughed. "Mine forever and always."

The couple exchanged a quick kiss before the last commercial ended and took their places in the green room. Aisha and Rocky walked back into the studio where two seats would be waiting for them.


	4. Couple Interview part 1

**Celeste's note card: _Couples part 1 – Adam and Tanya followed by Rocky and Aisha_**

As another commercial break ended, Celeste sat seated in her seat with Adam and Tanya who were waiting to be cued in. The producer motioned a cue signal to the three which introduced the next segment.

"Welcome back, this is the Real World: Angel Grove special. I'm here with Adam and Tanya Park, so tell me what's been like after the airing of the show?"

"For starters, it's been pretty crazy. We've been approached a lot since we have returned to Miami. People stop us at times just for an autograph or a hello. It's really weird to get emails from fans nowadays asking for a PR reunion." Tanya smiles assuring her fans about many things that they are going through presently.

Adam nods in agreement. "There had been a few times this year, we were approached by fans in Miami asking for us to morph." He laughs. "I find it odd because we're both retired from our Ranger days and just starting our family."

Meanwhile, in the Green Room, Rocky, Tommy, and Jason were clowning around. They were wrestling around and goofing off as they tried to get over their boredom. As their ladies looked at them, they motioned them to be silent.

"We have a question from the audience." Celeste motioned to a young girl from the audience.

"I'm Kaitlyn from Little Rock, AR."

"What's your question, Kaitlyn?"

"Hi, this question is for Adam. When you're in Miami, do you get confused for the leader of the band Eyeshine? Because you look very much like Johnny Yong Bosch."

The audience and Adam laughed as Kaitlyn sat down. Adam grabbed his microphone and answered her question.

"Yes, I do. I was in the market the other day with Tanya and some girl started screaming her head off asking for my autograph and if I'd sing an Eyeshine tune for her. It was nuts!"

"Next, we have an email from the girls of PWL. They want to know if you and Tanya had been approached for another reality show?"

Tanya put her microphone to her lips and answered the question. "Well, we have been asked numerously to be apart of the _Surreal Life_. I'm quite not sure if we're ready for that yet."

The audience laughed and applauded as Celeste brought up the next couple before the next commercial break.

"Next, we will have Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell. You don't want to miss this friendship turned relationship. Plus, what _exactly_ happened in Cabo with these two."

_Commercial break_

'**_A young child has entered a young couple's life. Can the child patch up her parents past? COMING SOON: An Heir to the Throne.'_**

'_**Hey all! It's Johnny and Maurice from Eyeshine. We're playing in your city soon, so check us out at the Miller Arena at 8pm. Tickets go on sale TODAY!'**_

As the commercials came to a close, Rocky and Aisha were cued in to sit in their seats whereas Adam and Tanya met up with everyone else in the Green Room. Adam had retrieved a bottle of water for him and his wife as they sat and watched the next segment.

"You missed an exciting fight in here." Jason said as he had his arm around Kat. Kat was motioning to Tanya to sit next to her as they talked and laughed about Adam's remark with the band Eyeshine.

"What happened?" Adam asked as he chugged his water. He recapped his water and placed it next to him.

"Not much, just some wrestling. Guy stuff, you know?" Kim said with a smirk to Tommy who was also watching the next interview.

"Guys, quick question." Adam stated as he got up to get another drink. "Do I really look like that guy from Eyeshine named Johnny?"

"YES!" The gang shouted looking at him. The band Eyeshine was touring that year and to Adam's surprise, he saw the guy that looked a bit like him.

"Look, its Johnny Bosch!" Adam pointed out to the television. The young male looked very similar to him, but Adam disagreed with the resemblance. "I don't look like him." He pouted and sat back down.

"Aw sweetie, he sort of looks like you." Tanya assured her husband as a joke. She opened her bottle of water and took a sip.

"And we're back, my next couple were known as the underdog couple in Power Rangers, but now are officially a couple in this season's the Real World. Check it out."

_(Video footage of MMPR which led to the season of the Real World Angel Grove)_

"Please welcome my guests Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell."

The couple sat next to Celeste with smiles as the waved to the audience.

"Thank you for coming here today Rocky and Aisha. First, let's talk about your strong friendship that you two have."

Aisha smiled and lifted up her microphone. "Where to begin? It was like yesterday when we were friends. We were friends for six years before a relationship started." She looked at Rocky and gave him a wink.

"Is that true, six years before you two pursued a relationship?"

Rocky nodded. "Yes, we were friends throughout high school, but we would never imagine after that, feelings would occur."

The crowd awed and cooed at the couple's answers. Celeste smiled and moved on.

"We have an email question from Rachelle from Tennessee. She writes _I absolutely love Rocky and Aisha together. Do you two have plans for the future?_"

Aisha blushed causing her to grin. "Well, as far as our relationship goes, we'll continue being together and supporting each other through and through."

"What about Cabo? What happened there?"

"It was one crazy night. One night that the two of us wouldn't forget." Rocky stated as he tapped his finger on the bottom of his microphone. "Aisha and I had some or one too many drinks that night. Of course, Kat had brought us the biggest drink of all which was the Fishbowl. Although, Aisha started not feeling good."

"Uh-oh, then what happened?"

"Then, I blanked out, but when I woke up, I had Dextrose IVs hooked up to my arm to hydrate me, but he was always there by my side. Thank you Rocky." Aisha said as she kissed his cheek.

"We have a question from the audience. What's your name and where are you from?"

A young petite brunette stood up and retrieved the microphone from her row. She was a bit nervous but hesitant with her question.

"My name's Stephanie and I'm from San Antonio, TX. This question is for Rocky"

"Hi Stephanie, what's your question."

"There are a lot of girls that adore you and absolutely want to be in your place in a relationship. So, I'm saying is, will you marry me?"

While in the Green Room, the gang gulped hard at the girl's words. Was she serious?

"Well, I get a lot of emails from a lot of girls, especially from your area Stephanie. Though, I can't really marry you. I'm sorry. But will a hug do?"

Stephanie teared quietly but nodded. Rocky placed his microphone down next to Aisha and walked over to her and hugged her.

"In our next segment, we will have the gang back for a Cabo vent hour. What happened exactly in Cabo and don't miss our second half of our show."

As the camera panned the room where Rocky had hugged Stephanie, he and Aisha signed several autographs before returning to their seats.

"Thank you." Stephanie softly said with a reply. Rocky gave a wink and another one to his girlfriend who smirked at him as she signed a few autographs.

**_Next segment: Cabo: What happened? Hook ups? Shake ups? _**

**Author Note: **What do you guys think so far? Drop me a line or two what's on your mind. Don't forget to vote for my fanfic, _Billy_ which is nominated for **Best PRZ story** in the 'Seasons of Love.' The link is in my profile. :-)


	5. The Truth in Cabo

**Author Note: **Hi all! Sorry for being MIA lately, the real world is crazy and it hasn't allowed me to write any fics since exams. But, I'm back – that's all that matters. smiles Anyhow, here's another chapter for the time being. Enjoy!!

**Celeste's Note card: Cabo: What exactly happened?**

_Montage of pictures and season recaps flash onto the screen_

"And we are back with the Real World: Angel Grove cast who are all sitting next to me." VJ Celeste Morrison stated as she held up her microphone. As applause entered the room, Celeste turns to her guests.

"A lot of you want to know what exactly happened in Cabo, so we're going to ask our cast members here what exactly happened. The first thing is how did you guys react to this trip to Cabo after being through a lot?"

"Well, we were all excited, but it was difficult for Jason and I. We were going through a lot and since then, I think my misery was brought on during that airing." Kat stated as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, we all had our moments, but Kat was a wreck." Kim said commenting back at her friend's statement.

_Clip of Kat going off at certain cast mates, but slowly regaining her composure from being upset._

"That was so scary. I'm right now feeling better. I just needed time to myself after the season was over." Kat assured the audience. Celeste nodded and turned her eyes over to Adam.

"Adam, I understand, Kat wasn't the only one with a little temper. You did too when you couldn't find Kimberly and Tommy that night."

_Ohhh's and Ahhh's from the crowd_

"Yeah, I sure did." Adam retorted making a grim face. "I couldn't believe they were no where to be found. It took us almost the whole night to find those two." He shook his head, "It was like – you had to track them down or something. It was very important that we find them."

"Were you able to find them?"

"Well, yeah. I almost broke my hand in the process from knocking so loudly." He assured looking at his hand, "If it wasn't for seeing the **_DO NOT DISTURB SIGN_**, I don't know where we would find them."

"I see. We have some audience questions, what's your name and your question."

A young man who looked like in his early teens stood up to the microphone that was in his row, "My name is Mike and I want to know if anyone had a wild night out besides Tommy and Kimberly?"

The seven laughed Mike's comment and each of them respectively answered his comment without leaving anything out.

"The real hook up. Hmm…who wants to know?" Rocky chuckled at the comment. With his reply, the gang looked at him awkwardly, "Wha?" He laughed and waited for the other six to answer.

The audience whistled and cheered at Rocky's comment hoping there would be answer.

Aisha laughed and looked at her boyfriend, "Although, I hate to say Kim and Tommy had a wild hook up that night in Cabo." She winked, "I honestly think the crazy hook up belonged to Rocky and his mystery woman in Cabo."

"So, there was another woman Rocky in Cabo you had a fling with?"

Rocky blushed and hid his face. Tommy laughed and answered for his friend.

"As I remember, Rocky was a pimp in Cabo. All these girls were after him. They wanted his number or come back to the hotel with him." He joked. Rocky looked at his friend just blushing and still in hiding.

"Not to mention, the endless crazy nights of not being able to sleep. Damn, that man is crazily loud when he brings people back with him." Kat responded laughing.

"Amazing, who would have thought that though? Rocky, the pimpmeister in Cabo. We have a question from our discussion board about you all out in Cabo, and it comes from Terri from WI. She writes, _Hi RW cast mates. What has to be the best night in Cabo and your worst night?_"

The gang looked each other with smiles written across their faces as they motioned to each other who'd reply first.

"Here goes." Tommy said. "Hi Terri, I think all of us had our crazy moments in Cabo. For me, I had a crazy night in Cabo with a fan. This one in particular couldn't leave me alone. I think she was one of Rocky's entourages. Kidding, but yeah, the girl made gestures of wanting to go out with me and such."

Rocky laughed, "My entourage? What makes you think women flock to me like yourself Dr. Oliver, call me _Dr. O_?"

_Audience laughs._

Tommy laughs and shakes his head, "Because, I think you're the pimp out of us men. Adam's already married and that leaves you and me pal- The only single men in here that women would probably go wild for."

"Whoa now, let's not give too much away!" Rocky retorted as he continued to laugh.

"Sorry for the craziness Terri, but to answer your question, I think all of us girls can agree with the revenge on the men. Am I right?" Kimberly replied as she directed her comment at her friends.

"Well, let's go to a clip and show what really happened."

_Clip shows Kimberly, Katherine, Aisha, and Tanya putting makeup on the men._

"Tell me, how long did it take for you four to put this all over them?"

"It took us a while, not to mention how hard it was to sit straddled and applying makeup. Some of them flinched a little." Katherine explained who was looking at the clip. "I think the hardest was just sitting there still putting any kind of make up on them."

Aisha giggled, "Yeah. However, it did take a while for them to take notice. As you can see it was about probably one in the morning and some aren't the best at being heavy sleepers."

_Next clip shows the girls snapping pictures of the men as they slept with makeup on_.

"This clip, I must say would be the funniest one." Tanya retorted looking at the clip as like it was yesterday. "I still can't get over the fact those four didn't know till early that morning."

"So tell me, what was the revenge from the boys? I heard a water fight was in the midst. I quite didn't understand that."

_Clip of the men making water balloons and filling up water guns. Each of the men was hiding in various places on the boat_ _whereas the girls were panicking and screaming_.

"Oh, the revenge was a simple water fight game." Adam concurred watching the clip. "It still makes me laugh that these girls didn't realize till now that we were the ones plotting against them. "Strangely enough, they found our water balloon stashes." He continued. "Even with our stash, they used it against us."

"Well you guys deserved it." Aisha joked.

Another audience member had a question and with the cue of Celeste, she stood up.

"What is your name and your question, please."

"Hi all, my name is Marnie and this question is for Aisha. When you were in Cabo, I heard that you got sick there. How'd that happen and how are you feeling now?"

The young girl sat down as Celeste turned to Aisha. Aisha smiled and nodded as she respectively answered her fan's question.

"First and foremost, thank you to all my fans that had sent me emails and letters in concern to my condition in Cabo." Aisha stated. "It's been truly a blessing that all of you were very supportive."

"Tell us Aisha, what happened that night."

_Clip of Aisha and her friends in a local Cabo bar around eleven fifteen that night._

"Well, we decided to go out that second night in Cabo. The five us had ordered drinks that night." She spoke up into her microphone. "I believed to have one too many that night too. With that said, after drinking this huge drink that Kat had brought over called the Fishbowl, I started becoming light-headed and very irritable."

"Rocky, I understand that you were with her till the ambulance."

"Yeah, I was. I was so concerned for her as much as she was my best friend. I wanted to be with her till we made it to the hospital. I spent the whole night there with her too." Rocky replied rubbing Aisha's hand.

_The audience awes at Rocky's comment_.

"I'm so thankful for Rocky. Without him, I wouldn't be the same person that I am now. I know that I'm light weighted when I drink, but too many just get to me." She concluded as she hugged Rocky again.

"Up next, we have our second half with our couples which feature Jason and Katherine as well as Tommy and Kimberly. Stay tuned. You don't want to miss out on this. This is the Real World Angel Grove reunion special on MTV."

_Audience applauded into commercial._

_Commercial for up-and-coming fan fiction:_

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Stop clowning around. You must find a way to cast a spell before it's too late."

"What kind of spell do you want?"

"A masterful one."

"Ohh, I have the perfect plan."

'**_Sincerely,' a new fan fiction starts this coming May._**


	6. Couple Interview part 2

**Author Note: **Yep, I'm back with another chapter. You know what to do. :-)

_Commercial break ends_

**Celeste's note card**: **Jason, Katherine, Tommy, and Kimberly dish on their relationships post-Real World**.

"And we are back folks with the couples of the Real World: Angel Grove. The couples that are sitting next to me right now are Jason and Katherine as well as Tommy and Kimberly."

_Audience applauds_

The two couples smiled and waved to the audience members who warmly greeted them on the stage. Jason clutched Katherine's hand as they beamed with smiles whereas Tommy and Kimberly had several waves to the audience.

"First and foremost, thank you to you four for being here today." Celeste said as she spoke into her microphone greeting her guests.

"Thank you." The four replied turning towards Celeste.

"Since we're on the topic of couples this segment, we have some fan questions provided by your viewers and readers. First, we're going to begin with Tommy and Kimberly. This question is from Genna from VA. She writes _Hi cast mates. My name is Genna and I have been an avid Real World Angel Grove fan since the beginning of the season, and this question is for Kimberly. Did you have feelings for Tommy again once the season ended?_"

Kimberly blushed before she could answer the question. She looked at Tommy and gave him a smile, "If you are asking if I do, Genna. Here's a hint," she said as she gave him a smile.

The crowd awed as Kimberly glowed radiantly at Tommy who couldn't help but return the smile back at her. Jason made a queasy look and laughed at his two friends who were in love land.

An audience member got up from her seat and walked over to the microphone as she made her way to the middle of the stairs. Celeste gave a notion to go ahead and ask her question.

"My name is Amanda and I want to know if Tommy is _What did you think when you first met Kimberly in the Real World home, when you first kissed, when you made that comment on her being worried all the time, when she went to Florida, and when she sent the letter?_"

"Wow, that's a lot of questions." Tommy laughed. "But, thank you."

The girl walked back and took her seat with everyone in the audience. Meanwhile back in the Green Room, their friends watched as Tommy answered the audience member's questions.

"Damn man, that's a lot of questions for that guy." Rocky said as he sat on the sofa next to his girlfriend.

"I know. I wonder what he's going to say." Tanya said as she sipped her water.

While back on the stage, Tommy was ready to respond to the audience member's question.

"First things first, when I first met Kim again, I didn't know how to react. It's been a long while since I've seen her since her departure from Florida as well as her brief period she was here in California. However, it surprised me when we first kissed when we were teenagers. This happened to be our first kiss and all, but it was definitely a great one." He said as he looked at her. "When she left for Florida, I was crushed, but also sad at the same time. Then, when the letter was sent, my whole feelings for her were crushed too. I didn't know how to respond or act around anyone for the first few days after it was sent. Now, she sits before me, and we're now trying to work things out."

_Audience applauds_

"Up, next – we'll be speaking to Jason and Katherine on their relationship. Was it a happy ending or another tear? Find out next!"

_Commercial break_

**It started with a mysterious email in his inbox.**

_Tommy logging onto his laptop and reading his email and stumbles on a mysterious email._

**A mysterious email of description of someone he knew.**

_He raises his eyebrows at the email pondering._

**_Find out on 'Sincerely,' this isn't your average fan fiction. COMING MAY 2007_**!

_Commercial break ends_

"Celeste Morrison here and we are back with the Real World couples Tommy and Kim as well as Jason and Kat."

_Audience applauds_

"Now, tell me, how did you three, preferably Tommy, Katherine and Kimberly know about the whole casting for this year's Real World?"

"We were all contacted individually through email. Each of us was notified shortly later by the producers of the show, and here we are." Kat said beaming.

"It was noted on the email that the cast from the first three seasons were to be contacted, so I guess we were the lucky ones." Tommy said, fixing his glasses.

"Who was the first to be notified?"

"No one really knows." Jason added as he chimed in his answer.

"Yeah, basically we were picked randomly. I remember being called at four in the afternoon saying I was chosen for the Real World." Kimberly replied, nodding.

"Anyone remember their initial reaction to being called for the show?"

"I do!" Tommy said, with a smirk. "I remember coming home from class and one of my students by the name of Trent Fernandez had told me at the Cybercafé which a friend of mine owns back in Reefside telling me I was accepted."

"Wow, did anyone of you have to leave jobs to do this? Jason, I know you did."

"For a short time I did. I was working with the first-class black belt students at my karate school in Melrose, so I had to write up a leave of absence during that time." Jason said.

"Wow, how many students do you handle a day with your schedule like that?"

"I handle about fifteen students ranging from early teens to possibly adults who are trying to get advancements on their karate status." He said nodding. "It's a schedule from two in the afternoon till about four, but they're two different classes."

"Oh wow. We have some emails for you Jason and your girlfriend Katherine. This comes from Paula. She writes _Hi Real World! I just absolutely love your show as well as the couple Jason and Katherine, so this question is for Kat. __How are things between you and Jason now that you're back home?_"

"Things for Jason and I are doing great! After the series ended, I moved in with him. Together, we've been through a lot. Now, presently, we're engaged!" Kat said as gave a big smile to the camera.

"Yes, Paula. Things for the two of us are wonderful. We've moved in together after the season and now, we're just enjoying being engaged. Maybe a baby or two in the future, we'll see."

_Audience laughs_

"What about us? Don't forget about making your friends Godparents now." Tommy joked nudging his best friend.

"Yes, Tommy. You'll be a Godfather and a groomsman when the time's right." Katherine chuckled at his comment.

"Woo!" He said as he wrapped his arm around Kimberly in delight.

While the audience laughter subsided a bit, the audience had several other questions for the two couples.

"Tommy, what has to be your best episode from the Real World?"

A young man in his early teens had asked his favorite cast member. The boy had reddish brown hair wearing a red shirt.

"Conner?" Tommy questioned as he arched his brow.

"Yep, how'd you know? Was the red shirt that obvious?" Conner said giving him a broad smile.

"Never mind that, but who else is here with you in the audience?" He asked looking up.

"Us!" The two teens stood up. "Hi, Dr. O. You think we'd never know you were on some reality show without telling us." Kira said as she picked up the other mic.

"Wow, Tommy who are these three teens. How do you possibly know them?"

"They're my…my…students." Tommy retorted. "Obviously, they were the ones who convinced me into this."

He sighed and shook his head. Kimberly hugged him lightly in comfort.

In the Green Room, Rocky and Adam's mouths dropped to their surprise about their friend's students who automatically just appeared in the studio audience.

"Damn, who would've thunk that?" Rocky said with his eyes wide open to the surprise.

"Who knows, but wow." Aisha said looking up as she had her head pressed on Rocky's chest.

"Who would've thought for about six months of hiding Dr. Oliver would appear in a reality show?" Ethan said as he picked up a microphone. "This has to be the most awesome part of his life."

Tommy sighed and continued shaking his head, "How'd you guys find out I was on the Real World."

"Cable tells you everything." Kira said as she sat down.

"Wow, Dr. Oliver, Katherine's a hottie." Conner said smirking at her.

"Watch it, man! She's my fiancée." Jason groaned at the teenager who was infatuated with a woman who was twice his age.

The two started yelling back and forth at each other when a commercial break was brought into the midst.

Kat sighed and pulled her fiancé back down before something drastically happened.

"Jason, please just relax. He's just a boy." She whispered to him. "You're my hunk, my one and only."

Jason smiled and kissed Kat. Conner made a face and sat back down in his seat.

"I still can't believe Dr. O was in a show that depicts the craziness of his life." Kira said turning to Ethan.

"You can't believe that? What about him drinking and belligerently talking nonsense in the confessional?" Ethan chuckled with a laugh.

"That's still hard to believe!" Kira said bursting into a laugh.

"Oh well. Let's watch the rest of this. I want to see what happens next." He said with a reply waiting for the show to start up again.


	7. Clubhouse Reunion

**Author Note**: Hey all! Sorry for the delay of chapters, but my _real world_ is kicking in with exams pretty soon. On top of that, spring break is approaching, so I've decided to put a chapter out before all of this kicks into overdrive (giggles). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

_**Celeste's note card: Talk more to the cast about relationships, as well as the involvement with the Clubhouse.**_

_Commercial break ends_

"Once again, welcome back to the Real World: Angel Grove reunion special. I'm Celeste Morrison with the seven cast mates with attitude."

_Audience applauds_

"So, since we are still on relationships, Kim and Tommy, the finale left us hanging with Tommy driving off in the sunset in his motorcycle. Can you two tell all of us are you presently dating?"

The couple looked at each other as the audience waited for answer. Tommy smiled as he looked at Kimberly as she made a face at him which momentarily a little laugh was shown between the two.

"I guess that's a 'yes.' "Rocky teased as he looked at his two friends as he rested his arm on Aisha's shoulder.

"Tommy, we have an e-mail from one of our friends here at MTV, they write _Hi Tommy! I really enjoyed watching you on Power Rangers, any hints you can give us on your next appearance?_"

Tommy laughed, "Well, for starters, I'm back at Reefside High. I'm right now teaching high school biology and just enjoying life to the fullest," he said with a smile. As he looked over his shoulder he gave another smile to Kimberly.

"What about your motorcycle? Do we get to see it again?"

"Well, let's just say, my rebel days are over…maybe." He said with a smirk.

"Kimberly, we haven't forgotten about you. Since you and Tommy were the last two at the Real World home, was it weird that it was set up that way, or did you plan it yourselves that you two would be the last two? What's the deal there?"

Kimberly blushed as she attempted to answer her question, "For one, it wasn't planned. It just felt so obvious. The readers as well as viewers know that Tommy and I will always have our moments, but definitely, no plans here. It was so coincidental," she replied as she put her microphone down.

"We have a question from the audience. What's your name and what's your question?"

"My name is Malena and I'm from Phoenix, AZ. This question is for all of you in regards to the Clubhouse, do you all still keep in contact with the kids and do you still visit them?"

The young red-headed girl sat back down as the audience listened to the cast mates. Celeste looked at them as each were about to explain their reasons about the Clubhouse the seven previously did some volunteer work for.

"Tell us all about the Clubhouse. I remember that some of you had really fun times there as well as enjoying the company of young children."

"The Clubhouse was simply an after-school club for young children ranging from the ages eight to twelve. We were very lucky to meet some of the children that were there." Tanya explained.

"Ironically, some of them had really interesting names that sort of rhymed with ours." Adam chuckled. "The kids' names were Timmy, Kami, Katie, Alicia, Aiden, and Rodney," he said as he took a sip from his cup with water.

"Cute, do you all still talk to them?"

"I keep in contact with Kami all the time and I keep in contact with Katie almost every day through e-mails." Kat nodded.

"Well, all seven of you are in luck. We have contacted the seven and they are here via satellite with us today.

The seven cast mates were in shock. Some of them haven't seen their Clubhouse child in almost two months; on the other hand, some of them haven't seen them in a long while.

_The video rolled as seven young children sat around a table greeting MTV and its audience members_.

"Hey Clubhouse!"

"Hi!" They all said as they waved.

"We miss you guys so much." Katie whimpered as she spoke into her microphone.

"We miss you too!" Rocky said as he watched them from the television set.

"Tell us now, how long has it been since the seven of you have seen these seven?"

"_A while."_

"_Probably two months."_

"_Forever."_

"_Several days."_

"Wow, how are things there since you seven were featured on t.v.?" Celeste asked Rodney.

"_Things are good. Hey Rocky, I just won in my karate division."_

"That's great, Rod! I can't wait to see you in your next one!" Rocky said excitedly as he watched his mini-me.

"How old are you seven now since the filming?"

"_Nine."_

"_Ten."_

"_Nine."_

"You guys are too cute! I can't wait to see you all again." Kim said with assurance as she waved at Kami. "Kam, question from an audience member."

"_Okay Kimberly. I'm listening."_

Kimberly read the card which said, _"Hi cast mates. This question is for your kids at the clubhouse in regards to Timmy and Kami_. _Does Kami like Timmy or Timmy like Kami_"

_The audience awes at the question_.

Kami blushed and smiled, "No, he's just a friend. But he's my special friend though," she said with a giggle.

Adam grabbed the next card, "Aiden, this question is for you. What has to be the best part that you and Adam had while being part of the Real World?"

"_Hmm…best part? I think playing soccer was the best!"_

The two were Aisha and Tanya holding their note card as the prepared to ask their girls a question.

"Girls, what are your favorite memories about the whole talent show?" Aisha and Tanya read together their question card.

"_Is everything answer, because everything turned out great!"_

Aisha and Tanya laughed, "Okay, this is for Alicia. Sara of Spain asks if you regretted giving your teddy bear Peanut away."

Alicia frowned a little, "Nope, I know Aisha is taking good care of him. I love you and Peanut 'Isha!"

_Audience awed._

As each question was being asked, the crowd laughed and cooed at each answer that was asked. These were definitely questions that were focused on from the MTV staff as well as the cast mates.

"Well, Clubhouse kids. We'll see you all soon, we'll be visiting when the time's right." Tommy said with a nod.

The Clubhouse children cheered as the waved 'goodbye' to their mentors. Celeste turned the satellite off and begun with her next question, "As your last day at the Clubhouse, I heard the men were arrested and held overnight at a local Angel Grove police department?"

The men of the Real World raised their eyebrows and sighed hoping this question would never been brought up. Though, it was best to clarify the whole thing.

"Yeah, we got arrested for a dumb reason which was a bit farfetched." Tommy said as he answered for his guy friends.

"For what reason?"

"We got arrested for parking tickets." Adam said as he sighed. "I knew this day was pretty crazy because we had used only the RW's car and it was parked somewhere and we were told it involved a fine or an arrest. Tanya was outside, but didn't know how to react to it," he explained.

"That sounds crazy! How'd the girls handle it?"

"I didn't know what to say or do; it was like a bad dream or something." Tanya answered. "It was almost like it was very unreal, I still don't know how on earth someone or some people, per se do this," she replied.

"Yeah, did you girls manage to get them out?"

"We tried about several police departments all over Angel Grove till we found the right one." Kim explained to Celeste.

"Yeah, some of the departments never heard of an arrest like that." Kat said in concern. "Thankfully, for Lieutenant Stone, he dropped the charges that same night."

_Audience applauds._

"When we come back, we will have some never before seen footage as well as our last few questions from the audience as well as from you the viewers at home, stay tuned!"

_More applauds, breaks into commercial_.

_**He started with being the new kid in school.**_

_**Then, his life journey begins.**_

_**NOW SHOWING:**_

'_**UNWRITTEN: A Tommy Oliver Autobiography.'**_

_**Starring: Tommy Oliver as himself**_


	8. Finale

_While on commercial break…_

"Dude! Rocky's awesome. He's a kick ass kind of guy. Man, he's simply awesome!"

"Um, gee thanks."

_Rocky and Tommy making faces at the camera_

_Tanya, Kat, and Kimberly laughing._

"This is what happens when you let yourself go after being on Power Rangers."

"Pretty much."

"Hi boys and girls. Rocko and Thomas here to announce to you our version of Tae Bo."

_Tommy making high kicks in front of the camera. Rocky dancing in front the camera. Adam is shaking his head behind Tommy and Rocky._

"This is certainly what happens when people stop being 'polite' and start being goofballs."

"Yep, the Real World goofheads."

_Audience laughs._

_Commercial break ends. Audience applauds._

_**Celeste's note card: Final questions for the cast and announcement of Tommy's spin-new book 'Unwritten' and the new series 'Sincerely.'**_

"And we are back once again with the Real World Angel Grove cast. I'm your host Celeste Morrison reporting live from the Angel Grove home."

_Audience applauds_

"As we wrap up this season of the Real World, do you have any advice for anyone who is going to be auditioning for the next season?"

"Just be yourself." Rocky said as he looked over at Celeste.

"Don't worry what they show on television, because in the end, you'll be laughing at yourself." Aisha winked at the camera.

"No matter what the camera shows, you're your best critic." Tommy said with a smile.

"Have fun, relax and just be your own self." Kat said in reply.

"Laughter is the best medicine for anything. You'll appreciate having the time of your life when you see yourself be a goofball." Kim said with a giggle.

"Always don't forget to smile! You know, who knows who will be watching your season." Adam said pointing at the camera.

"Most of all have the time of your life!" Tanya said smiling.

"Thank you all, we have several other questions from the audience before we end our show for the evening. This comes from the girls of PWL they write: _Hi cast members! We really loved reading about your latest adventures, but this is officially for Tommy and Kimberly. First, Tommy, what did you think of Kat? Was she a friend or a really good friend?_"

Tommy blushed at the comment, but remained his composure, "She's a friend of mine and always will be like everyone else was at the home. Most importantly, I hope Jason treats her well and I wish them the best of luck for their future together."

"Kat? Any words to Tommy's statement?"

"Thanks Tommy. It really means a lot. I hope we can continue having this strong friendship." Kat said with a smile resting her hands over Jason's.

"Any plans for you two to do a spin off of _The Newlyweds_?"

"Now, that would be interesting." Jason chuckled.

"We were recently asked, but I don't know if we will. You'll just have to find out." Kat explained.

"Kim, this is also from PWL, they want to know if you had any feelings for the White Stranger back in the day?"

Kim made a face before she spoke, "Whaa? He was Tommy's great-grandfather, but he sure was a cutie though," she said with a smirk, "Looking back at it now, it makes me blush a little, but I'd have Tommy any day."

As an audience member came up to the microphone that was on the corner of the aisle, she waited till everyone had become quiet on the set before asking her question.

"Tommy, I heard a rumor that you're writing a book. Is that true?"

Tommy nodded for the girl to have a seat as he answered the question, "Yes, I am. The book is entitled _Unwritten_ which focuses on my life as a Ranger as well as my thoughts after the Ranger life. This is only the first installment; the second half is being written."

"Wow, that's great. I also hear that you're having your own series called _Sincerely _which is coming out this May or June, what's the deal with that?" Celeste asked.

"Well, this is my first series which I will be directing with Adam which involves a mysterious email that enters Reefside. You'll just have to check it out." Tommy added.

"The filming will start in June as well as we will be auditioning several other people to portray certain roles, so don't miss out." Adam retorted.

"Before we go, we have never before seen footage of the cast mates from this season. Some of you will have to embrace yourselves with these footages, so check it out."

_Video rolls clips from the season of the gang acting goofy or silly_

"_Oh-my god! It's poofhead. Ahhhh RUUUUNNNN!"_

_(Tommy running away from Adam)_

"_This is what happens when you can't grow your hair out till you get done with a movie you're presently working on."_

_(Adam sighing and putting on some sunglasses before he goes out, and then chases Tommy around the house.)_

"_A little off the side."_

"_Um, Tommy, do you know what you're doing?"_

"_Yes, watch a master at work as he cuts his own hair."_

_(Kat and Kim shaking their heads as they watch Tommy get a haircut.)_

"_This should be fun."_

_(Kat has her arms crossed watching Tommy)_

"_Tommy, you're going to ruin that hair of yours."_

_(Kim giggling with Aisha)_

"_So? I want to be different this time a mature look."_

_(Tommy holding a pair of scissors)_

_(Rocky and Adam jumping into the pool)_

"_Look, no hands!"_

"_Boys, you think we've gone through it in PR."_

"_Yeah, seriously."_

"_Cut it."_

_(Katherine giving a disgusted look at Tommy, Rocky, and Adam)_

_(Tanya laughing)_

_(Adam ending the video)_

_As the video continues on, the audience laughs with all this season's antics. The video ends shortly after._

"Well, there you have it. Seven Rangers that were picked and chosen to live in this beautiful home in Angel Grove; I'm Celeste Morrison and thank you for reading and watching. Stay tuned for _Sincerely_ which debuts either in May or June of this year. It's been real, peace!"

As the audience applauded for one last time, the seven cast mates waved goodbye as the credits rolled on the side of the screen.

"That was great you guys!" Celeste said congratulating her guests.

"Definitely, thank you so much for having us." Kat said hugging Celeste.

"No problem you guys. Here come your fans, I'll let you guys go. I'll meet you all at the restaurant in two hours to celebrate." She said as she thanked them.

The gang nodded and waved as Celeste walked off the stage removing her ear pieces.

"Can I have your autograph?" A young girl said as she stuck out her Eyeshine CD to Adam.

"Sure." Adam said with a smile as he examined the CD. "What's your name?"

"Erica." The reddish-brunette said as she waited patiently for Adam to sign her CD.

"Here you go, _To Erica. My number one fan. Keep it Real, Adam Park."_ He signed as he returned her the CD.

"Thank you!" She said with a smile.

As Erica walked away, Adam shook his head as he glanced again at the CD in a distance.

"I still don't look like Johnny Yong Bosch." He sighed at his wife.

"Whatever you say, sweetie. Whatever you say." She smiled looking over at him.

"But I don't." He pouted.

**The End**

**Author Note: **What did you guys think? Let me know. Be sure to check out my other stories like _Unwritten_ if you haven't. Toodles :-)


End file.
